The present invention relates to a gimballed optical system, and more particularly to a gimballed optical system combining a laser transmitter and receiver into a single system.
Lasers applied to pointing and tracking systems can provide some very desirable features, such as high spatial resolution, accurate centroid tracking, target discrimination, coding, etc. Semi-active trackers have been used, but all require a separately controlled and operated laser.